Because of you
by carlyquartermaine
Summary: Isabelle and her mother have a heart to heart. One shot. Isabelle/Simon implied.


Title: Because of you

Pairing: Mentions of Isabelle/Simon and Maryse/Robert

Summary: Isabelle and her mother have heart to heart

AN: Takes place after CoFA

* * *

><p>Isabelle was standing in front of her closet staring intently at her clothes trying to find something suitable to wear on her date with Simon. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She grunted impatiently and sauntered over to the door. She threw the door over and was surprised to her standing there looking nervous.<p>

"May I come in?" Maryse asked her daughter.

Isabelle shrugged,"Sure," she replied and she stood back allowing her mother access to her bedroom. The older woman walked in and looked around. She nudged Isabelle's boots out of the way with the toe of her conservative, black flats. She moved Isabelle's purse and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"I need to tell you something," Maryse started uncomfortably. She was fidgeting with her necklace and avoiding eye contact with her daughter.

Isabelle noticed how much older her mother looked since Max died. There were little lines around her eyes, her eyes that looked so somber now. Her black hair was graying at the temples. She looked tired, deep down to her bones tired. "What?" Isabelle asked feeling slightly panicked.

"It's not…nothing terrible…It's just…" Maryse broke off and chocked back a sob.

Isabelle wanted to reach out and comfort her mother but she couldn't make the move. She sat there and watched her mom flounder.

"Your father isn't coming back?" Maryse told her finally.

"Ever?" Isabelle replied.

"No, he will come back but not as my husband. He won't be living here." Maryse explained.

"You're divorcing?" Isabelle asked.

Maryse nodded," he is staying in Alicante for the time being. He will come and see you kids here, I suppose. Or you could go there? He is still your father. We both still love you."

Isabelle blinked, "Is that all?" she asked.

"Is that…?" Maryse echoed in shock. "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"Not really," Isabelle told her. "I have a date tonight so…" she motioned to the door.

"I don't understand you," Her mother huffed." This is your family falling apart and you're concerned about your wardrobe."

"What exactly can I do about this?" Isabelle asked. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Well no," Maryse admitted,"But I thought you would react?"

"Why?" Isabelle asked. "Did I react four years ago when you told me daddy resented you for joining the circle? Did I react when you told me he had an affair and was going to leave us? Why would I react now?"

Her mother cleared her throat," Maybe I shouldn't have told you those things…"

"You shouldn't have," Isabelle affirmed. "But you did and it changed things. It changed me."

"Changed you?" Her Maryse repeated. "How?"

Isabelle turned away and sighed. She moved away from her mother before she spoke, "I didn't think it affected me and then I grew up. I moved from one boy to another. I never trusted anyone because you told me not to," she accused.

"I know," her mother said sadly. "That was wrong of me putting my baggage on you like that. I am not proud of myself. "

"Great," Isabelle commented sarcastically. "You're ashamed. I am broken."

"I doubt you're broken."Her mother said quietly.

Isabelle continued as if she hadn't heard her, "I can't trust anyone…even me. I am in love mom. Really, truly in love."

Maryse choked," With Simon, the vampire?"

Isabelle nodded," But I am not sure. I want to give him my heart but I can't something is holding me back."

"It might be the small fact that he is vampire," Maryse said under her breath.

"Just stop," Isabelle warned her."You can hate my choices. Fine. I hate yours too. You can judge me. Fine. I am judging you. The fact is my deficiency in love and romance it's all because of you. Because of you. Because you couldn't handle things and you vented to your preteen daughter." Isabelle went over to her vanity and sat down. She looked in the mirror and picked up an eyeliner pencil. She began touching up her makeup.

"So, that's all you have to say?" Maryse asked incredulously. "That you have little to no interest in the dissolution of your family? That you are in love with a vampire? That you're broken? I am just…supposed to what? What exactly am I supposed to do with all of this?"

"Do with it what you will." Isabelle suggested."But I have a date tonight. I have to be ready in 20 minutes." She motioned to the door.

Maryse looked confused for a moment. Finally she stood and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Have a good time dear," she said softly. "I won't wait up." She paused in front of her daughter. Maryse leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Isabelle could tell her mother wanted to say something but obviously changed her mind. She smiled sadly and left the room.

Isabelle went to her closet and pulled a burgundy dress from the closet. Her hands were shaking as she changed her clothes. She was far more affected by the news her mother dropped on her tonight than she let on. She wanted to regress and curl up in ball and cry like a little girl. She wanted her mom to stroke her hair and sing to her. She wanted her dad to hold her close and tell her that he would make it ok.

After she changed Isabelle piled her hair up and pinned it. She grabbed her bag (a few weapons just in case) and left. Tonight, she would see Simon and he would be sweet. They would watch crappy movies and she would eat Chinese food. Simon would make her laugh and she wouldn't talk about this until she had to. That is what Isabelle was going to do because that what she always did. Because it wall she knew.


End file.
